Vivre
by Kapress
Summary: Harry n'est plus un sorcier mais lus, venez voir sa nouvelle vie! Attention, spoil de X-Men: Days of future past.
1. Chapter 1

**Vivre**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Ceci est un slash !

Prologue

Magneto était assis dans un salon, couché sur un divan en face de lui, un jeune homme ayant la vingtaine. Les yeux de l'homme âgé glissaient sur le corps sous ses yeux. Quelle magnifique créature se trouvait là, alanguie dans sa maison. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et il put y voir tout un monde. Un sourire effleura les lèvres pleines, il était taquin. Le jeune passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés, aguichant l'autre homme dans la pièce. Magneto sourit, Harry avait toujours été un allumeur.

_ Pourquoi te fais-tu autant souffrir ?

_ Tu ne partiras pas.

_ Pourquoi me garder enfermer ? Tu n'as pas de plan maléfique à accomplir ?!

_ Il n'y a rien de maléfique dans ce que j'ai fait, je veux juste la liberté pour les nôtres.

_ Avant oui, mais maintenant tu sèmes des morts mutants et humains, plus humains que tout. Tu fais peur, tu veux asseoir ton pouvoir.

_ Comme ils l'ont fait.

_ Non, mon aimé. Ils ont peur parce qu'on est différent, les humains sont juste lâches.

_ Tu les méprises autant que moi.

_ Quand bien même, je ne veux pas leur mort ou leur asservissement.

_ Alors tu resteras ici.

_ Comme d'habitude, mon aimé. Comme d'habitude.

Magneto se leva et partit en prenant soin de fermer l'immense porte derrière lui. Ne fermant même pas à clef, un mutant entourait chaque fois la maison d'une bulle à son départ. Rien ni personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir. Dans la maison, le jeune homme soupira. Peut-être était-il destiné à vivre en ce lieu pour toujours.

**Pop**

L'intervention de Raven en 1973 avait permis l'intronisation des mutants dans le monde, les hommes avaient été mélangé entre la peur, la fascination, la reconnaissance, etc... Magneto avait encore été désigné comme l'ennemi publique numéro un. Mais cela ne l'avait pas changé. Il avait préféré voyager et regarder comment évoluer le monde.

En 2000, il rencontra le Mythe, un mutant ayant la capacité de se transformer en créature mythologique. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer, déjà que les métamorphes avaient la vie dure, lui se craignait lui-même. Nombreux étaient les créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas mais que sa mutation lui permettait. Erik le prit sous son aile, puis dans son lit. Le Mythe, aussi appelé Harry, était un jeune homme magnifique.

Le monde avait évolué mais il restait de nombreuses personnes ayant peur et rejetant les mutants. Beaucoup d'enfants encore étaient abandonnés et il n'y avait pas partout des écoles telles que l'institut de Charles Xavier. Le racisme était une chose ancrée au plus profond de l'âme humaine. Erik ne voulait que l'arrêt de toutes violences sur son peuple. Il voulait qu'il soit libre.

**Pop**

Erik rentra dans sa maison après plusieurs jours, il faisait nuit et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry dormait. Il passa la porte et le jeune homme lui sauta dessus. Il le ceintura et le plaqua contre la porte refermée. Le jeune homme se débattit mais l'homme resta le plus fort. Un bruit de feuilles froissées se fit entendre et Magneto se fit violemment repousser. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient devenus rouges et il s'avançait dangeureusement.

_ Tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu m'aimes toujours mon ange.

_ Tu... tu me dégoûtes !

Erik se releva et entendit le bruit de feuilles froissées distinctif des changements d'Harry. Il s'approcha de lui et voulut le toucher mais ce dernier recula. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, des larmes les illuminant. Il se détourna de son tortionnaire, entourant son corps de ses bras. Erik l'enlaça par derrière, le jeune voulut se retirer mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

_ Chhh... Je suis là.

_ Je veux sortir.

_ Nous ne sommes pas bien là.

_ Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus ! Tu n'es plus celui dont je suis tombé amoureux !

_ Pourquoi ?! Parce que je suis vieux ?!

_ Parce que tu es devenu comme ceux que tu combats !

Cette simple phrase fit au plus vieux l'effet d'une gifle. " Comme ceux que tu combats ". Ces monstres qui les maltraitaient, il était comme eux ? Il tomba presque à la renverse. Harry tendit les bras pour le rattraper. Ses mots avaient été trop durs, l'homme ne les méritait pas.

_ Erik, pardonnes-moi. Je... mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

_ Tu ne les pensais pas vraiment ?

_ Tu tues beaucoup de monde.

_ Je n'y prends pas plaisir, ce n'est pas du racisme.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ceux qui ne sont pas mutants.

_ Parce qu'ils maltraitent les nôtres.

_ Pardonnes-moi, mon aimé, dit Harry en se lovant contre lui.

Erik enlaça le jeune homme et l'embrassa. Harry répondit au baiser et laissa son aimé le dépouiller de ses vêtements, il fit de même avec son compagnon. Ils se couchèrent à même le sol et firent l'amour passionnément. Harry s'endormit en écoutant les battements du coeur de Magneto. Ce dernier ne ferma pas l'oeil tout de suite, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Harry. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il enfermé dans cette maison ? Il l'avait enchaîné de force à lui et emprisonné. Pourtant, le jeune homme l'aimait encore. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, cogitant sur le petit bout d'homme endormi dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il était toujours au sol avec Erik. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche où il fut rejoint par son aimé. Là, l'homme l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait et se glissa en lui. Harry gémit de bien-être. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris au fur et à mesure que les hanches du plus vieux accélérèrent. Ils jouirent ensemble et dans un souffle, Erik chuchota : " Tu peux partir." Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif et l'homme ajouta : " Pars avant que je ne change d'avis."

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la douche et s'habilla avant de récupérer un sac qu'il avait préparé pour sa fuite. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et posa le pied dehors. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il passait, il courut à l'extérieur. Lorsque des mutants aux ordres de Magneto essayèrent de l'attraper, il se transforma en phoenix et s'envola loin, loin de sa prison.

**Pop**

Voici le prologue.

Je suis désolé de poster le crossover X-Men/Harry Potter mais cela fait plusieurs fois que je recommence ma fiction NCIS/HP et elle ne me plait pas trop donc je vous demande de m'excuser et de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début !


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivre**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ainsi que cette nouvelle fanfiction va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

Pop

Chapitre 2

Suite au sauvetage du Président par Mystique, de nombreuses discussions s'étaient ouvertes sur les mutants. Grâce à des fonds, offerts souvent par des parents et des fans de science-fiction, le professeur Xavier avait pu ouvrir d'autres instituts. Les mutants étaient plus ou moins accepté, égaux aux hommes, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher. Cependant la vie n'était pas facile, de nombreux mutants étaient abandonnés enfant, à la découverte de leur talent, par leurs parents. D'autres mutants et même des humains avaient ouvert des écoles du même genre. Mais l'humain n'a pas naturellement un bon fond et ces écoles n'étaient pas toujours le parfait petit refuge. Hommes comme mutants n'avaient pas les idées pures.

Le rôle des Instituts Xavier s'était étendu à vérifier ces écoles ou orphelinats pour mutants. Il y avait aussi les protestations anti-mutante, pacifique à violente ainsi que les mutants mégalomanes. Plus rien n'était secret et Charles Xavier ainsi que ses X-Men essayaient de garder cette équilibre. A ce jour, personne n'avait pu surpasser ce groupe qui aidait humains comme mutants en danger sans distinction.

Pop

Le Professeur X surveillait mutants et humains avec l'aide de Cérébro. Depuis quelques temps, il observait un mutant de niveau indéterminé. Ce dernier semblait faire du tourisme, il visitait tous les grands lieux des Etats-Unis sans faire d'esclandre, ce qui était rare pour un mutant car ces derniers maintenant révélés n'avaient plus du tout peur et n'avaient aucune honte à exposer leurs dons. Celui-là restait discret, il voyageait, ne côtoyait personne et vivait au jour le jour. C'était cela dont se méfiait le professeur, cette discrétion. Ce mutant avait-il de mauvaises intentions ?

Pop

Harry se sentait bien, il vivait enfin. Il était libre. Grâce à quelques-uns de ses talents, il marchait maintenant avec un porte-monnaie plein et son sac remplis de vêtements en tout genre. Il s'était amusé comme un petit fou à visiter les Etats-Unis, s'informant sur le monde entier aussi, les nouvelles de l'Angleterre en particulier. Les sorciers ne s'étaient pas révélés au monde, sans doute s'enfermaient-ils encore dans la peur de l'évolution. Tout cela était d'une tristesse. Préférant se changer les idées, Harry s'assit dans un parc pour réfléchir à un projet de vie. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Aider Erik dans sa mission de protection des mutants ? En y réfléchissant bien, était-ce là le seul but d'Erik ? Durant ces quelques années, l'homme avait changé, il était plus sombre et Harry n'avait pas réussi à le sortir de ses nouvelles obsessions. N'était-il pas une parmi ces obsessions : la révolution des mutants, la fin des humains et Harry. Peut-être était-ce à cause de lui, il n'avait pas essayé de l'y extraire, pensant que le réconforter et l'aimer serait assez. Maintenant, il voyait bien que c'était trop peu. Soufflant doucement, le mutant secoua la tête, mieux valait continuer de vagabonder pour l'instant. Rien ne pressait, il avait toute la vie devant lui.

Pop

Grâce à quelques petits tours, Harry avait réussi à joindre Gringott et s'était offert un petit café dans lequel il travaillait. C'était sur une petite route assez fréquentée où les voyageurs s'arrêtaient souvent pour manger, souffler un peu. Le petit brun s'était dit que si cela fonctionnait bien, il l'agrandirait avec quelques chambres, ce serait sympa. Les clients étaient sympathiques, il s'amusait bien. Son café était aménagé pour les gens perdus comme lui avant, il avait une petite scène pour les musiciens itinérants et autres artistes, mutant et humain, c'était fascinant. Il acceptait qu'un client fasse un petit job pour payer sa note comme la plonge ou nettoyer le resto aprés la fermeture. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il voulait des chambres en extension, s'ils avaient besoin d'un lit, il les aiderait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait ouvert le Refuge.

Pop

Wolverine était en vadrouille. Il avait entendu parler du Refuge, un petit café de bord de route très abordable pour humains et mutants en vadrouille comme lui. Descendant de sa moto, il vit une petite bâtisse charmante, peinte en bleu comme une petite maison avec des grandes vitres laissant entrer le soleil. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, un boum se fit entendre. Un gosse, la vingtaine à tout casser, venait de tomber au sol. Personne ne comprenait comment il était tombé, mais Logan en rentrant vit quelque chose ressemblant à une queue de serpent disparaître sous le comptoir. Le serveur derrière le dit comptoir en sortit pour se pencher au dessus du jeune homme, son visage était compatissant et le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents, sûr d'avoir réussi sa drague. Mais lorsque le beau serveur se pencha sur lui, il frémit de peur en croisant son regard froid.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être si fier, mon mignon. Attention à qui tu te frottes, tu risquerais de ne pas voir venir la suite.

Le jeune homme trembla en se relevant et le serveur lui fit son sourire le plus mignon en l'époussetant. Le client s'en alla et le brun continua de sourire en faisant au revoir de la main. Logan était amusé par la petite créature en face de lui. Un petit brun aux cheveux décoiffés, un corps fin et musclé sous un tee-shirt et un jean bien moulant. La bouche de Logan s'assécha lorsque le serveur repartit derrière son comptoir, il aurait aimé croquer ses petites fesses.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda le serveur.

_ Si je répondais toi, vas-tu me menacer à mon tour ? lui demanda Logan en retirant son cigare.

Le brun rougit et le regarda surpris.

_ Sans doute que oui, je n'aime pas les propositions inconvenantes.

_ Je suis Logan, lui sourit-il.

_ Harry.

_ Je pourrais avoir une bière, _Harry_.

La façon dont le prénom roulait sous sa langue, il aimait bien et vit que c'était la même chose chez son interlocuteur qui frissonna.

Harry lui remit sa bière et lui sourit. L'homme devant lui lui donnait chaud, il exhalait quelque chose d'animal qui faisait vibrer les créatures en lui. Son corps tremblait de désir et l'homme semblait le voir car il sourit encore plus, deux canines se firent voir au coin de ses lèvres et Harry gémit.

La soirée passa et Harry se contrôla difficilement. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, être sous cet homme. Pendant tout son service, Logan l'avait déshabillait du regard, lui susurrant quelques phrases trop osées pour qu'il les répèta mais en s'en souvenant, il rougissait doucement. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin après avoir fermer le restaurant, il tremblait un peu d'appréhension. Même Erik ne lui avait pas donné envie à ce point, cela n'avait jamais été aussi... pressant. Là, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de se faire prendre par cet inconnu et crier de plaisir jusqu'au petit matin.

Là dehors, se tenait Logan appuyé contre sa moto, il était à tomber, ses bras croisés révélaient une musculature très prononcée. Son tee-shirt ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, son jean moulait ses fesses musclées, il était délicieux à regarder. Harry gémit devant ce spectacle, il avait envie de lui maintenant.

Logan se tourna en entendant le gémissement près de lui, il put voir deux émeraudes brillantes de luxure que la frange de cheveux du brun ne pouvait cacher. Le souffle d'Harry se coupa et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il avait besoin de l'autre maintenant, le mutant dut le ressentir car il s'approcha à grand pas avant d'enfoncer sa langue avec empressement dans la bouche de l'autre. Le serveur couina dans le baiser, c'était si bon. Emporté par le baiser, Logan n'entendit pas l'étrange bruit de papier froissé, ni ne vit le changement de décor pourtant il sentit quand Harry tomba en arrière, l'emportant aussi. Il prit peur, son brun allait fracasser son crâne au sol. Mettant sa main pour amortir le coup, il rencontra une surface moelleuse. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une chambre.

_ Les questions après, lui dit Harry avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Logan ne perdit pas de temps en tergiversion et passa ses mains sous les vêtements du brun. Il lui retira tous ses vêtements avant de s'éloigner pour l'observer. Quel beau corps, une peau si pâle, aucune imperfection. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur un téton qui semblait l'appeler. Harry gémit et, à son tour, déshabilla son partenaire. Ils se taquinèrent, jouèrent avec le désir de l'autre, s'amusant des réactions de chacun. Bientôt, ils ne firent plus qu'un et Logan sut que jamais il n'oublierait ce corps. Le brun cria son plaisir, son nom, ses gémissements, ses plaintes résonnaient dans la chambre. Entouré de ses jambes, le plus vieux ne put empêcher ses mouvements de devenir plus violent, frappant chaque fois ce nerf si sensible. Les cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller, le torse luisant de sueur et rougi, la main s'accrochant violemment au drap près de sa tête alors que ses hanches s'accordaient aux mouvements de Logan, les larmes de plaisir coulant de ses beaux yeux. L'autre mutant ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle devant lui, le brun ne voyait pas à quel point il était désirable, cette seule vision lui donnait envie de jouir mais Harry avant tout, il se retenait de venir.

_ Logan, annh c'est... C'est...

_ Shhh, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Soudain, Harry commença à crier encore plus fort, le nom de Logan sonnait comme une prière, en boucle, il trembla convulsivement et jouit. L'autre mutant, hypnotisé, jouit à son tour dans la chaleur de son amant. Le petit brun était épuisé, ses yeux restaient difficilement ouvert. Logan trouva cela tellement mignon de le voir se battre contre le sommeil.

_ Dors Harry...

_ Restes, souffla Harry avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Pop

Wolverine se réveilla à cause d'une odeur qui fit gargouiller son ventre, du bacon. Il appréciait beaucoup la nourriture faite maison, pour lui elle avait un goût particulier, différente de celle du réfectoire de l'Institut ou des petits restos qu'il fréquentait. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qu'il adorait, peut-être était-ce de savoir que c'était pour lui qu'on cuisinait. C'était rare que cela arrive alors, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, il ne refusait pas de la bonne nourriture. Enfilant son pantalon seulement, il suivit l'odeur. Il trouva alors le mutant brun, parce qu'il était sûr que c'était un mutant, vêtu d'une chemise pour tout vêtement. Celle-ci cachait tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher, se dit tristement Logan, pas contre l'idée de revoir le corps magnifique de son amant. Pour l'instant, il se satisfaisait de la vue de ses jambes musclées et imberbes.

_ Bonjour, grogna-t-il.

_ Bonjour, se retourna Harry, un sourire aux lèvres ainsi qu'un léger rougissement.

Il déposa deux assiettes sur l'ilot central de la cuisine avant de se retourner pour prendre deux tasses. Logan ne tint plus et le coinça contre le plan de travail, se frottant contre lui.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai tout le temps envie de toi !

Un gémissement sonore lui répondit. Il avait sa réponse, c'était réciproque. Il retourna Harry avant de le surélever pour qu'il se trouva sur le plan de travail. Ils se mirent à se déhancher l'un contre l'autre. La virilité du plus vieux se dressa hors de son pantalon déboutonné alors qu'Harry garda la protection de sa chemise jusqu'à ce que Logan la lui retira, ayant envie qu'ils ne soient que peau contre peau. La voix du plus jeune monta de quelques octaves, les grognements du plus vieux se firent bestial et ils jouirent ensemble. Plus tard, ce fut leur ventre qui se rappelèrent à eux. Logan laissa son regard traîner sur le corps de l'autre homme tandis qu'il réchauffait leur nourriture.

_ Je te croquerai.

_ Tu l'as déjà fait.

_ Encore une fois, alors.

_ Je dois travailler.

_ C'est une façon de me renvoyer, demanda Logan en souriant.

_ Si je devais te renvoyer, je ne t'aurai pas nourri, là, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant sensuellement, c'est une invitation à revenir quand tu veux...

Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant, l'aîné prit les fesses de son nouvel amant entre ses mains, les malaxant doucement. Le jeune homme devant était une invitation à la débauche, tout en lui respirait le sexe. Le micro-ondes teinta, les coupant dans le prélude de leur nouvelle activité favorite. Harry se décrocha du brun et plaça à nouveau les assiettes sur la table et s'assit. Logan fit de même sans jamais quitter Harry du regard, voilà une relation qui commençait très bien.

Pop

Erik se sentait vide, Harry était celui qui gardait son humanité. Il l'avait fait surveiller depuis son départ et voilà que maintenant, son amour avait trouvé un amant. Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait toujours espéré que le brun ne soit qu'à lui seul, pour toujours, mais contrairement à Harry, il vieillissait. Même si cela ne dérangeait pas le Mythe, lui savait qu'un jour viendrait, il ne serait plus là, laissant Harry seul. Le libérer avait été une bonne décision.

Soupirant, il retourna à ses papiers, des plans de ses projets. Il voulait prouver à Harry qu'il n'était pas comme les humains. Quoi de mieux que de suivre l'exemple de Charles Xavier et créer un institut, différent de celui du Professeur. Il voulait un lieu où les mutants comme lui pouvaient se retrouver, loin des préjugés. S'ils avaient tué ou qu'importe leurs crimes, ce serait un no man's land pour eux.

Pop

Les informations ne parlaient que de ça, la folie régnait ches les mutants. Depuis deux jours, des crises violentes prenaient certains mutants qui devenaient sujet à des accès de violence qui étaient dangereux pour tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Ils semblaient perdre le contrôle de leurs dons et devenaient agressifs. Nombreux étaient les gens à l'hôpital ou tués, les humains avaient peur et n'avaient pas de sentiment, tuant et frappant tout mutant trouvé. Une vague de terreur et de meurtres envahissait le monde entier, personne n'était épargné. Personne ne savait quoi faire, tous s'entretuaient sans condition.

Pop

Le restaurant en bord de route d'Harry était devenu un refuge pour mutants et humains, il avait dû se munir d'une armée d'elfes de maison pour agrandir son domaine et l'aider à s'occuper de tout le monde. Gringott lui avait envoyé un jeteur de sorts pour de solides protections autour de ce nouveau sanctuaire ainsi qu'un scrutoscope et des portoloins de secours. De son côté, Harry mettait quelques gouttes de potion calmante et de paix dans toute la nourriture et boisson. Chaque nouvel arrivant passait un entretien avec lui où il se changeait en sorcier pour voir ses intentions avec un legilimens.

Même si il soutenait tous ces gens, il avait peur que l'épidémie arrive jusqu'à eux. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les sauver.

Pop

Je suis désolé pour cette longue absence mais mon nouvel ordinateur fait ce qu'il veut. Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous m'excuserez !


	3. Chapter 3

**Vivre**

Je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews, je suis désolée de l'irrégularité du temps entre les chapitres que je poste. Bon, étant donné que je m'ennuie pour mon propre anniversaire, ce sera mon cadeau à moi-même. Petit coucou pour vous !

**Mot de la Bêta : **Je tiens à m'excuser aussi car je prends énormément de temps pour corriger les chapitres qui me sont envoyés, raison de cette énorme écart entre les parutions. Je tâcherai d'être plus rapide à l'avenir.

Pop

Chapitre 3

Il y avait de plus en plus de rébellions, c'était la zizanie. Mutants contre humains. Mutants contre mutants. Humains contre humains. De nombreux abris avaient été construit mais ils étaient souvent trouvés et attaqués. Le nombre de mutants perdant le contrôle de leur don augmentait sensiblement. Les humains souhaitaient une éradication complète. C'était un règne de terreur qui sévissait dans le monde entier, l'anarchie totale.

Pop

L'abri d'Harry était le lieu le plus protégé, il ne cessait de grandir. De nombreuses attaques avaient été faites contre lui mais ne dépassaient jamais les protections autour de son domaine. Ses pensionnaires avaient peur, ça allait de mal en pis mais ils avaient confiance en lui. Cependant, le mutant ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait protéger tout ces gens et ceux au dehors qui étaient sans défense. Mais, un jour, quelqu'un forcerait-il les protections ? Il ne savait pas et craignait le futur.

Pop

Charles Xavier était assis dans son fauteuil, il avait envoyé toutes ses équipes de X-men à l'extérieur pour défendre quiconque en aurait besoin. Seuls les plus anciens étaient avec lui, cherchant l'origine du mal qui frappait les mutants. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que le gouvernement n'accepte l'éradication des mutants. Il ne comprenait pas comment, du jour au lendemain, un tel cataclysme avait débuté.

L'Institut n'était même plus sûre, ils étaient maintenant barricadés de l'intérieur. Tels des soldats, les mutants y résidant tout comme les réfugiés surveillaient la moindre attaque, ils avaient peur. Son école avait été le premier foyer ayant subi des attaques, puis les autres écoles qu'il avait créé aux Etats-Unis. Certaines étaient tombées, à sa grande tristesse, mais d'autres tenaient le coups, difficilement mais elles tenaient.

Le professeur X avait pris contact avec d'autres puissants groupes de mutants tel que celui de Magneto. Il avait besoin de plus de force de défense et d'aide quant à cette épidémie qui les touchait.

_ J'aurai besoin, commença Charles, que quelqu'un aille au Sanctuaire, cet abri pour mutants et humains. Nous avons besoin des mêmes protections que là-bas. Je veux que tu y ailles, Jean. Ce mutant est impératif, trop de personnes meurent, j'ai besoin que tu sois très persuasive.

Tout le monde comprit le sous-entendu, le Professeur X ne laissait plus le choix, seules les vies comptaient maintenant. Wolverine eut un sourire carnassier.

_ Je viens avec elle.

_ Non Logan, nous n'allons pas nous battre.

_ J'y suis déjà allé, je connais le proprio...

_ Non Logan mais amène Rogue, peut-être qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose pour nous.

Logan regarda le professeur avant de secouer la tête, elles n'y parviendront pas. Harry était quelqu'un de simple mais, si elles arrivaient avec l'intention de prendre un mutant sous sa protection ou de voler, elles seraient face à un mur. Plusieurs fois, il était retourné voir le jeune homme. Harry était passionné, indépendant, malin et malicieux mais il pouvait devenir froid, méchant et impulsif. Logan n'avait jamais pu déterminer en quoi consistait son talent, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Harry faisait de nombreuses choses...

Pop

Magneto avait reçu l'appel à l'aide de Charles. Certes, il fallait protéger les leurs mais ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin, c'était la destruction pure et simple de la race humaine. Au début, il voulait se racheter et montrer à Harry qu'il avait tord mais comment pouvait-il quand il voyait les humains tuer sa race ainsi. Ils n'avaient même pas chercher un moyen de les aider à trouver un remède. Non, ils avaient directement pris les armes.

Il veillait aussi sur Harry. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son petit amant et était fier de ses défenses. Harry aurait été un atout dans son groupe mais il savait que jamais le jeune homme n'aurait approuvé ses méthodes.

Pop

" Nous, le groupe pharmaceutique DTDM, nous invitont tout mutant désireux de ne plus craindre la perte de contrôle. Le moyen : devenez humain, tout simplement. Notre adresse est le 45 ..., New-York."

Depuis peu, cette publicité passait partout, chaînes de télé, radios, même par SMS et par e-mail etc. De nombreux mutants y accouraient, c'était pour eux le seul moyen de survivre aux actes meurtriers qui régnaient partout.

Pop

Un fort bruit de moteur fit sortir Harry de son restaurant. Un étrange jet se posait hors de ses protections. Deux femmes en sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient vêtues de combinaisons frappées d'un X sur la poitrine. Des X-men, il s'attendait à les voir plus tôt. Les deux femmes se firent repousser par ses protections et attendirent qu'il daigne les faire entrer. Harry sourit, si elles pensaient rentrer aussi facilement. Il se dirigea vers elles, se changeant doucement avant de sortir des protections. Rien ne tuait un vampire si ce n'est un tueur de vampires ou un autre vampire, et aucune d'elles n'avait de rapport avec la magie.

_ Bonjour Mesdames, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à mon humble sanctuaire ?

_ Nous avons besoin de votre aide, dit la plus âgée qui avait les cheveux rouges.

_ En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Nous voulons les mêmes protections que vous pour notre école, de nombreux élèves tombent sous les assauts meurtrieurs des humains.

_ Je vous invite alors à les faire venir, je peux agrandir mon domaine mais vous donner ces protections me coûterait trop.

Comme si les gobelins accepteraient de traiter avec des créatures non-magiques. Déjà qu'ils n'appréciaient pas les sorciers, et encore moins les humains, les mutants qui étaient entre les deux n'étaient pas mieux. Lui était une exception car sa mutation et sa magie n'était qu'un seul phénomène. Il était de sa mutation de la magie et toutes les créatures magiques étant de la magie, il avait le don de se changer en chacune d'elles.

_ Faire voyager autant de monde serait trop dangereux, s'écria la rousse.

_ Mais je vous offre ma protection, si vous ne voulez pas venir, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

La jeune femme se rebiffa contre son ton nonchalant.

" Tu n'as pas le choix, nous avons besoin de ces protections, donne-nous le mutant ! " tonna-t-elle en usant de son pouvoir psychique sur le jeune homme.

Le regard d'Harry devint rouge sang et ses canines poussèrent dans sa bouche. Rogue recula de terreur.

_ "Savez-vous qui je suis", un froissement de papier s'entendit et Harry planta son regard dans celui de la rousse. "Jean Grey, enfin Rouge puisque vous êtes en uniforme, le plus puissant mutant qu'ait trouvé le Professeur Charles Xavier et Magneto", il rit. " Eh bien, Mademoiselle, je crois que vous avez trouvé votre égale, ça ne marche pas sur moi, sourit-il.

Rogue se jeta sur lui, elle espérait pouvoir voler son don et l'affaiblir. Comprenant l'intention de la jeune femme tellement elle projetait ses pensées, il recula prestement et changea de forme. Il devint un détraqueur, devenant invisible à leurs yeux. Alors qu'elles furent prises d'assaut par leurs pires souvenirs, lui repartit à l'abri derrière ses protections avant de redevenir lui-même.

_ Me voler mon don ne vous aidera pas, si vous voulez être protéger, venez ici !

Pop

Logan éclata tout simplement de rire. Harry et son caractère avaient réussi à refouler la plus puissante mutante du Professeur Xavier. On ne l'écoutait pas, le prenant pour une brute. C'était vrai qu'il était une brute mais une brute avec du réseau. Rouge le regardait méchamment et Rogue était dépitée.

_ Que devons-nous faire, Professeur ?

_ Je crains que nous ne devions nous déplacer...

_ Comment faire ?

_ Nous allons créer un convoi, ensemble nous serons plus fort. Cet homme est notre seul espoir pour l'instant.

_ Mais y aura-t-il assez de place ?

_ S'il nous invite, je pense que oui. Son Sanctuaire est une vraie ville qui s'agrandit tout le temps. Je surveille cet endroit depuis longtemps maintenant, je ne sais pas comment il fait mais aucune violence n'a passé ses protections.

Pop

Bon, je m'arrête là, je penses poster un chapitre dans un avenir proche donc à la prochaîne !

PS : ça vous a plu ? Laissez des reviews, je veux votre avis !


	4. Chapter 4

**Vivre**

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je suis désolée de cette attente, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Donc, disclaimer habituel, rien ne m'appartient. C'est un slash et je vous remercie tous de vos revieuws, ainsi que ceux qui me suivent et on mit cette histoire en favoris. Merci et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Le Professeur Xavier avait monopolisé tous les véhicules disponibles. Les élèves et les réfugiés étaient dans des bus. Ils durent passer dans chaque institut que le professeur avait, soit sept au total. Le X-jet les couvrait du ciel, à son bord le Phoenix, Tornade et Cyclope. Au sol, Wolverine ouvrait la route avec Diablo qui faisait des voyages entre les véhicules. Iceman et Rogue fermaient le convoi. Tous les mutants étaient en alerte, craignant une attaque à n'importe quel moment. Ils avaient tous peur, ils étaient sur la route depuis une semaine, chaque arrêt était une chose terrifiante pour tout le monde et l'arrivée était plus qu'attendue.

Le convoi arriva et tomba sur une vision apocalyptique. Des voitures en feu, des personnes au sol hurlant. Devant ce tableau, un seul humain debout, pas très grand, il n'avait rien de terrifiant en lui-même, mais sa froideur face à une trentaine de personnes au sol hurlant à la mort donnait froid dans le dos. Le convoi s'arrêta et Logan descendit de son camion. Harry se tourna vers lui et un sourire apparut sur son visage. D'un mouvement de main, il repoussa tous les débris sur le côté, il enverrait des elfes les faire disparaître.

_ Logan, comment vas-tu ?

_ Rentrons plutôt Harry, dit l'homme en prenant le brun par les hanches.

_ Sont-ils morts ? demanda un homme d'un certain âge en chaise roulante.

_ Non, évanouis, revivant leurs pires souvenirs ou cauchemars. Suivez-moi.

Harry les mena à l'entrée du sanctuaire, son restaurant. Il laissa tout le monde s'installer et leur donna à manger et à boire. Il les regarda se sustenter, il avait dilué du Véritaserum dans la nourriture et les boissons, il ne serait pas très puissant et ne durerait pas très longtemps. Alors, il se changea en veela, son charme serait assez puissant pour éblouir et retenir l'attention de tous alors que la potion ferait son office.

_ Je veux connaître vos intentions.

Le Professeur Xavier s'avança jusqu'à lui, voulant parler pour tout le monde.

_ Nous...

_ Pas que vous, Professeur. Vous êtes une centaine, je veux la voix de chacun.

_ Comment saurez-vous que ce sera la vérité ?

_ Je saurai...

Un brouhaha se fit entendre mais les professeurs de l'Institut calmèrent les jeunes mutants. Ils parlèrent les uns après les autres. Les réponses étaient presque toutes pareilles, la sécurité, un endroit sûr, vous des fois, ce qui faisait grogner Logan. Aucune de ces personnes ne voulait du mal même si Jean et Malicia gardaient un mauvais souvenir de leur rencontre.

_ Bon, suivez-moi, je vous amène dans votre logement. Et je vous ferai un peu le tour.

Ils sortirent et contournèrent le restaurant. Harry se mit dans la peau d'un hôte et mena ses invités à leur nouveau logis. Des deux côtés du restaurant se trouvait le motel normal, des chambres simples, dix environ sur deux étages. Derrière se trouvait trois grandes maisons de style colonial, elles avaient chacune deux étages. Les façades étaient munies de grandes fenêtres laissant le soleil y pénétrer. Le propiétaire les mena à une des maisons, celle de gauche.

_ Il y a des règles comme dans toute communauté bien sûr, leur sourit Harry une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. D'abord, il y a dix chambres à l'étage, meublées de trois lits superposés, des placards, des tabourets pliants. Hum, il y a aussi des toilettes et salles de bain communes. Au rez-de-chaussé, il y a cinq chambres, même style, des toilettes, hum, la cuisine et trois pièces communes, un salon avec une télé et des films, une bibliothèque avec une longue table, etc, puis la salle à manger.

" Tout cela est sous la responsabilité de tous. Ne cassez rien, le remplacement est pénible, c'est un peu l'anarchie dehors. Puis nettoyez s'il vous plaît, personne ne le fera pour vous. Pour les courses, je vais y aller, cependant je ne pourrais pas payer pour vous donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas sans rien.

" Hum les autres habitants font des fois des feux de camps, vous êtes invités à y participer. Alors hum bienvenue ", leur sourit Harry.

Il sortit sur cela, les laissant s'installer. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Logan le suivait, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils montaient dans son appartement au dessus du restaurant. Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, l'immortel lui dévora les lèvres. Le brun gémit contre ces lèvres qui le dévoraient. Il entoura le cou de Logan et l'entoura de ses jambes, leurs membres étant déjà bien tendus.

_ Je t'ai manqué, rigola Harry en se frottant contre lui.

_ Ouais et j'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, répondit-il en accentuant leur frottage.

_ Vraiment, tu aurais dû venir plus tôt et ne pas envoyer tes collègues, je me serais bien occupé de toi.

Logan l'embrassa et l'emporta jusqu'à la chambre. Ils se dépouillèrent de leurs vêtements avant de tomber sur le lit. Harry se retrouva au dessus et sourit fièrement à son aîné. Son regard disait " je vais m'occuper de toi " et l'autre répondit en croisant les mains derrière la tête mais bientôt, ses mains furent dans les cheveux du petit brun qui le dévorait totalement.

Jamais Logan n'avait ressentit cela, la langue mutine jouait avec lui, le taquinant plaisamment. Un cri lui échappa soudain. La langue d'Harry s'était faite rugueuse, rappant délicieusement son gland, deux canines le griffant doucement. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra les magnifiques émeraudes d'Harry, fendues comme un chat, le regardant d'un air joueur. Deux appendices inconnus bougèrent sous ses mains. Il les releva et vit deux oreilles félines s'ébrouer.

_ Harry, demanda-t-il.

_ Je suis le Mythe, lui répondit l'hybride en lèchant le membre en face de lui, faisant Logan rejeter la tête en arrière.

_ Annnh... continue bébé, c'est si bon comme ça !

_ Et comme ça, demanda Harry en remontant lécher un téton maintenant à sa portée, sa langue remplacée par un objet de velours.

_ Que... Harry, gémit l'homme.

Harry rigola et continua de masturber son amant avec sa queue velue et de taquiner ses tétons. Logan était perdu dans le plaisir, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant s'échapper des sons qui faisaient saliver Harry.

_ C'est tellement... Ooooh bébé !

Il jouit brusquement, son amant ralentit les mouvements sur son membre et se redressa sur ses hanches. Il se retourna, dos à Logan, et lécha son membre. Un halètement lui échappa et il regarda par dessus son épaule. Son amant avait brusquement attrapé sa queue, testant la texture, avec un regard concentré, sans voir l'effet que cela faisait au plus jeune. Harry était pantelant, il se tendit contre la main le caressant, gémissant plaintivement.

_ Logan... Logan...

L'homme remarqua enfin son petit compagnon perdu dans le plaisir, l'appelant comme une prière. Il serra la main autour de la queue et reçut un cri en retour. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux marrons de son amant. Logan trouvait Harry encore plus beau au bord de la jouissance, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres pleines, brillantes de salive et rouges, une supplication sur le point de sortir.

_ Prépares-moi, souffla-t-il.

Logan lui sourit, il se redressa et mit deux doigts dans sa bouche. Il s'assit à son aise contre la tête du lit, Harry sur ses cuisses. Le brun écarta les siennes, laissant son amant glisser ses doigts entre. Un doigt le pénétra et il soupira, les suivants ne prirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le premier et le petit brun n'était plus que de la gelée dans les bras musclés de Wolverine, gémissant. Son dos contre le torse fort du plus vieux, Harry ne put qu'attrapper les cuisses sous lui quand il se sentit défaillir sous le membre imposant qui le pénétra. Le rythme prononcé des hanches de Logan faisait crier son petit brun.

_ Oh Logan, c'est... c'est... si bon ! Continue ! N'arrêtes pas, jamais !

Le membre des X-men rigola, son petit brun était perdu dans le plaisir. Harry criait des choses incompréhensibles et surtout, surtout, le nom de Logan. Ce dernier adorait voir son petit amant aussi abandonné à lui. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou tendu et l'embrassa, sa voix était rauque, chuchotait des choses à Harry, le plongeant encore plus profondément dans l'abîme du plaisir. Les cris s'accrurent et la jouissance monta jusqu'à exploser comme un feu d'artifices. Reprenant leur souffle, ils rirent doucement.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas bouger, tu peux me déplacer.

Logan déposa Harry près de lui et ce dernier s'endormit. Il avait des choses à faire, bien que rester avec Harry aurait été agréable. Il se lava et repartit vers la maison fournie aux gens de l'Institut.

Pop

A son arrivée, il reçut des regards de tout le monde. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et tira un cigare de sa veste. Le Professeur se tourna vers lui avec lenteur. Toujours à ses côtés, Scott l'aborda assez agressivement.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu le connaissais ?

_ Je l'ai dit, vous m'avez pas entendu...

_ Quel est son pouvoir ? demanda Jean qui était assise dans un sofa, un livre sur les genoux.

_ Je sais pas, il se transforme en des trucs que je connais pas, il s'appelle le Mythe.

_ Ah, dit le professeur de reconnaissance. J'avais entendu parler de lui, le protégé de Magnéto.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas rester alors, s'écria Cyclope.

_ Cet endroit est sûr, dit le plus vieux. Je l'ai observé longtemps.

_ Et si c'était un piège ?

_ Harry n'est pas comme ça, Scott. Le Refuge était un sanctuaire pour les mutants et cela bien avant la folie qui règne, dit Logan.

_ Il fait quoi comme super truc ? demanda Kitty.

_ Il se transforme en créatures imaginaires.

_ Genre des fées ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Erik m'avait dit que l'aspect de certaines créatures ne correspondait pas avec celles que l'on voit dans les contes et m'a demandé mon aide.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ses pouvoirs sont indépendants, dit Jean en comprenant ce qu'avait voulu dire le jeune homme à leur rencontre.

_ Cool, dit Kitty. Vous pensez qu'il peut se changer en vampire ?

Ils rirent, l'adolescente avait réussi à faire descendre la tension de la pièce. Puis le sérieux revint. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers le Professeur. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. La source du mal était encore inconnue, c'était la zizanie. Pour la première fois, ils étaient perdus, d'habitude il y avait toujours un dernier espoir, là rien.

_ Je pense qu'il faut essayer de joindre Erik, dans cette situation nous sommes dans le même bateau.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Cyclope.

_ Tu as meilleur à proposer ? demanda Logan.

_ Parlons à Erik d'abord, nous essayerons de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Pop

Erik cherchait le point commun entre les mutants devenus fous. Il avait attrapé trois de ces mutants mais même ses plus puissants télépathes n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer la folie dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Leur état était tout de même alarmant, leurs dons les consumaient jusqu'à la mort. Pourquoi cela leur arrivait ? Qu'avaient-ils de spécial ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et il savait que Xavier était dans le même cas que lui. Quand l'homme lui avait avoué être dans un sanctuaire, son vieux coeur avait palpité. Il lui avait dit qu'il venait. Revoir son amant lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Pop

Un feu de camps s'était allumé entre toutes les habitations. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'extérieur. Les X-men étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours et les jeunes avaient fait en sorte qu'il y ait un feu de camp tous les soirs. Ca les détendait et faisait oublier l'atmosphère de terreur de l'extérieur. Harry avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs de ces nouveaux mutants, ils lui avaient parlé de l'Institut et ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard. Les mutants s'amusaient à faire des démonstrations de leur pouvoir, certains étaient magnifiques.

Appuyé contre un mur en face du feu, plusieurs jeunes suppliaient Harry pour qu'il fasse une démonstration. Il secouait la tête mais une fois en face du feu, le regard de tous fut sur lui, ils applaudissaient, l'acclamaient. Il soupira et recula, le bruissement de papier se fit entendre, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Toujours face à son public, il rentra dans le feu. Des cris retentirent mais d'un coup, une énorme créature sortit des flammes, aussi rouge que de là où il était sortit. Il rugit sous le regard choqué de tous. Puis ses ailes le cachèrent entièrement avant de se couvrir de plumes. Un superbe cheval en sortit, blanc comme la neige, volant au dessus d'eux, semblant galoper sur l'air. Il descendit face au feu et ses ailes disparurent, son pelage devint noir comme la nuit alors que le cou et la tête du cheval devint un humain. Le brun rigola et fit le tour du feu mais en revenant devant son public, ce n'était plus un corps de cheval mais une longue queue de serpent qui commençait à sa taille.

Tous les regards étaient émerveillés, le lamia ondula vers son amant qui en avait fait tomber son cigare. Il s'enroula doucement autour de lui, sortant sa langue tendu, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. La queue se rétracta jusqu'à disparaître mais une langue râpeuse bien connue jouait avec sa jugulaire. Tous purent voir un rougissement équivoque sur le visage de leur professeur, Harry, lui, avait maintenant une queue et des oreilles de chat qui disparurent bientôt.

Des applaudissements retentirent à ses côtés et le brun rougit de gêne, il s'était un peu laissé emporter par son jeu mais cela avait été tellement amusant. Plusieurs jeunes s'approchèrent de lui, extatiques, même les adultes l'étaient. Ils posaient tous des questions en même temps, le brun était perdu. C'est une femme noire qui vint l'aider en disciplinant ses élèves, son nom était Ororo si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

_ Une question à la fois, le pauvre vous allez l'étouffer.

_ Tu t'es transformé en quoi pour rentrer dans le feu ?

_ En esprit du feu, un hybride dragon-humain.

_ Et le gros serpent ?

_ En lamia.

_ Le dernier, c'était un neko hein ?

_ Oui, rit-il.

_ C'est trop cool ! Tu peux te transformer en vampire ?

_ Oui !

_ Et en loup-garou ?

_ Vas-y, plusieurs s'il te plaît retentirent dans l'assemblée.

_ Ce n'est pas conseillé à part si vous voulez voir une bête sauvage adepte de viande crue en face de vous, rit-il.

_ C'est trop cool ! Tu peux faire quoi d'autre ?

Voyant qu'il était submergé, Ororo vint à son aide. De son côté, Logan allumait un autre cigare en regardant son amant de loin. Jean et Scott vinrent près de lui en souriant. Il était sûr que ses amis venaient le charrier. Chacun d'un côté, ils commencèrent.

_ Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui t'a fait autant rougir, demanda la rousse, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Nan, grogna-t-il.

_ Je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir, pas même Jean ne t'a fait échapper une nuance de rouge. Je suis aussi curieux.

_ Vous voulez vraiment savoir, il grimaça un sourire vers Jean, sachant que la suite traumatiserait sûrement son petit-ami. On était bien parti, lui dessus moi dessous, rien de choquant, sa voix se fit plus grave. Mais quand sa petite langue a touché mon gland, c'était carrément autre chose, râpeuse, me léchant comme la meilleure sucette du monde. Et...

_ Stop ! cria Scott. Je pourrais plus jamais te regarder maintenant !

Logan et Jean rirent en regardant leur collègue et ami fuir plus loin, détournant la tête en rougissant quand le petit brun passa près de lui. Harry le regarda surpris mais ne s'inquiéta pas, se disant que c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait léché son ami. Le Professeur Xavier sourit devant le jeu de Scott, le taquinant un peu à son tour. Le chef d'équipe rougit encore beaucoup cette nuit-là. Et encore plus quand Logan lui tapa l'épaule avant de partir, prendre Harry par les hanches et de l'emmener vers l'appartement du cadet.

Pop

Le téléphone du Professeur sonna, il n'attendit pas la seconde sonnerie pour décrocher. L'appareil à l'oreille, il n'y eut ni salutation, ni présentation, seul une voix bien connu. " Je suis là, comment fait-on pour rentrer ?". Le Professeur avait reconnu Erik qui ne passait pas par quatre chemins. Il lui dit d'attendre et transmit un message télépathique à Logan demandant qu'Harry face entrer Magnéto dans son refuge.

Il sortit pour rejoindre l'entrée, suivi de Jean, Scott et Hank. Harry laissa entrer Erik et ses hommes. L'homme attrappa le poignet d'Harry et le tira vers lui avant de l'embrasser... sur la bouche. Ce fut Hank qui attrappa Logan pour l'empêcher d'agresser leur nouvel allié. Le brun se détacha du vieil homme et s'éclaircit la gorge, rouge comme une tomate.

_ Hum, Erik voici Logan...

_ Je connais !

_ ... mon nouvel amant.

Les visages de Logan et Erik perdirent leurs couleurs en se regardant tous les deux, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Pop

Je remercie Shinigami's Bride pour ses corrections.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vivre**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est un slash !

Voici le nouveau chapitre corrigé par Shinigami's Bride que je remercie ( le chapitre 4 a aussi été corrigé ). Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

Harry se dit que peut-être, il n'aurait pas dû commencer par cela. Le visage d'Erik perdait de plus en plus ses couleurs et son regard devenait plus froid. Logan lui, après avoir arborer un air choqué, souriait de manière victorieuse, son sourire en coin disant clairement : "il est à moi maintenant, vieil ordure !". Charles Xavier se râcla la gorge pour effacer la tension dans l'air.

_ Si nous allions dans la maison que nous a prêté Harry pour parler calmement.

_ Bien sûr, grimaça Magneto, ne quittant pas le petit brun du regard.

Il passa près du jeune et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte avant de poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Puis il suivit Charles en gardant Harry contre lui, une main logée au bas de son dos, le guidant à venir avec lui. Il repoussa Logan avec son don quand celui-ci s'approcha d'eux. Il sourit quand le brun ne sortit pas de son étreinte. A son tour, il adressa un rictus triomphal à son rival. Il connaissait et fréquentait le Mythe depuis plus longtemps, leur lien était plus fort, il avait été le mentor et le compagnon d'Harry, pas un simple amant.

_ Cet animal, mon ange ! Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux ou...

_ Ou rester seul et attendre la fin de ta croisade ? Voyons, Erik, je suis totalement heureux du choix de mon nouvel amant !

_ Harry, pourquoi un de mes ennemis...

_ Ennemis ? N'est-il pas un mutant, un des nôtres que tu devrais protéger ? T'entends-tu, dit le propriétaire du Sanctuaire en haussant la voix. Logan n'est pas un ennemi, il est plus un allié dans les temps actuels. Regarde autour de toi, c'est le chaos, nous devons nous entraider !

L'homme le plus âgé soupira, son Harry était tellement passionné, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il acquiesça, lâcha le brun et partit marcher aux côtés du Professeur Xavier. Harry secoua la tête avant de partir vers son appartement au dessus de son restaurant. Logan l'intercepta et l'embrassa violemment. Il accepta le baiser mais repoussa le X-men quand le baiser devint plus intense.

_ Va rejoindre ton équipe, je suis fatigué.

Pop

Dans son appartement, Harry sentit quelqu'un essayer de passer ses protections. Il sortit par l'avant du restaurant. L'intrus était un homme en costard et lui faisait de grands gestes. Harry se changea en veela, son charme empêcherait l'homme d'avoir une once d'attitude hostile envers lui. Il sourit doucement et l'homme le lui retourna. Touché !

_ Bonjour, je suis Harry, le propriétaire du restaurant.

_ Bonjour, je suis Brian Dexter, je fais partie du groupe pharmaceutique DTDM, et votre Sanctuaire a attiré notre attention.

_ Celui qui détruit le gène mutant, c'est ça ?

_ Etes-vous un mutant ? demanda l'homme.

_ Non, mentit Harry.

_ Vraiment, qui est à l'origine de cette barrière ?

_ Un ami, sourit le brun.

_ N'avez-vous pas peur que l'infection l'atteigne et qu'il blesse les gens présents ici ?

_ Non.

_ Laissez-moi entrer, nous pourrons mieux discuter.

_ Non, dit Harry. Vous n'êtes qu'un prospecteur, je veux parler à quelqu'un de sérieux pour la cause des mutants, pas juste un vendeur de miracle ambulant.

_ Venez avec moi alors, lui répondit Brian avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Dehors n'est pas très sûr, je ne m'y aventurerai pas, dit Harry, feignant d'être terrorisé. Il y a tant de violence. Si vos supérieurs veulent voir les mutants ici, ils vont devoir venir.

L'homme acquiesça à contrecoeur mais le petit brun devant lui était si mignon. Il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il le regarda rentrer dans le restaurant et partit. Il avait un rapport à donner.

Pop

Dans la nouvelle résidence des X-men, Magneto discutait avec le Professeur X sur ce qu'il savait, donc presque rien. Ce ne pouvait pas être si difficile de trouver ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle perte de contrôle chez les mutants.

_ Plus le temps passe, plus il y a de mutants hors de contrôle. C'est une vraie tuerie, dit Charles Xavier. Le gouvernement s'est allié à ce groupe qui dit pouvoir effacer le gène mutant pour leur fournir des armes anti-mutants.

_ Cette maladie, elle tue les mutants, dit Erik. Ils perdent le contrôle de leurs dons puis de leur tête et leur mutation se retourne contre eux.

_ Quel est le facteur commun entre les malades ?

_ Aucune idée...

_ Eh bien, commençons par cela. Nous allons identifier, chercher des mutants atteints pour trouver ce qu'ils ont en commun, dit le Professeur.

_ Comment ? demanda Cyclope.

_ Nous allons en attraper puis jouer les détectives. Nous devons tout savoir de leur vie, état de santé, emplois du temps, etc... Il y a des attaques principalement dans les grandes villes alors nous allons y kidnapper quelques mutants hystériques. Préparez-vous, Kurt, tu seras notre transporteur, tu iras avec Magneto à son QG pour y amener les mutants attrapés. Hank, tu les accompagnes, Erik a l'équipement nécessaire pour que tu puisses faire des recherches.

" Les autres, une fois les mutants arrêtés et leurs identités retrouvées, vous irez voir leurs familles, amis, collègues. Nous devons tout savoir sur eux. Je communiquerai avec vous et vous guiderai grâce à notre Cerebro portable. Je compte sur vous. Préparez-vous, vous avez trois heures avant le départ. Ce sont les mêmes équipes que d'habitude. Vous pouvez y aller !"

Pop

Logan poussa la porte d'Harry et se dirigea directement vers la chambre du jeune homme. Il l'y trouva, couché sur le ventre, ne portant pour seul vêtement un drap qui couvrait ses fesses. Logan s'avança et fit glisser le drap du brun et frôla son corps doucement. Harry avait la peau si douce, un corps si attirant. Sa main glissa sur le bas du dos de l'homme endormi, descendant vers un petit coin intime qu'il taquina d'un doigt. Un gémissement lui répondit alors qu'il pénétrait le brun. Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup, deux ailes sortirent de son dos et son corps devint mou. Harry se tourna vers Logan qui le regardait émerveillé. Son autre main glissa dans les plumes des deux appendices et son amant cria de plaisir. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il inséra un deuxième doigt et glissa sa main contre une aile. Harry était complètement perdu dans le plaisir, criant le nom de Logan.

_ Hey Bébé, ta mutation me plaît de plus en plus.

Son jean était plus que tendu et sa virilité commençait à le faire souffrir mais la vision d'Harry dans le plaisir était divine. Ses ailes blanches et son corps venaient à la rencontre de ses mains. Il défit juste son pantalon, n'ayant pas la patience de se déshabiller entièrement, et aligna sa virilité à l'entrée de son amant. A quatre pattes, Harry ondulait son corps contre le sexe de Logan. Il se sentait tellement bien. Un cri d'extase lui échappa lorsque son amant le pénétra enfin. Ils bougèrent tous deux, impatients d'atteindre l'extase, déjà tout tremblant et pantelant de désir, ils allaient et venaient de manière désordonnée. Des cris résonnèrent dans la pièce, Logan se lova contre le dos du brun, les ailes disparurent dans un bruit cristallin. Wolverine mordit violemment le cou de son amant et Harry jouit sur le coup. Sous l'orgasme de son amant, Logan jouit à son tour et s'effondra aux côtés d'Harry.

_ Je pars, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Nous partons à la chasse aux mutants fous.

_ Tu feras attention ?

_ Bien sûr et toi, tu m'attendras ?

_ Bien sûr, sourit Harry.

Alors que Logan s'endormait, Harry chuchota doucement : " Tu es maintenant le seul qui compte.". Logan l'entendit mais son esprit embrumé par le sommeil empêcha tout mot de sortir de sa bouche. Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla, Harry dormait encore. Il se leva doucement, partit dans la salle de bain se préparer. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il baisa doucement les lèvres d'Harry avant de s'en aller.

Avant même de le voir, il le sentit. Magneto l'attendait juste en bas des escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement d'Harry. Il colla à son visage un air hostile qu'il ressentait pleinement. L'homme plus âgé venait de gâcher son départ. Il savait bien que celui-ci voudrait parler. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, Harry était à lui maintenant. Erik ne faisait pas le poids, il en était certain. Enfin, il avait confiance en lui, mais si Harry écoutait son mentor, si ce dernier voulait les séparer. Secouant la tête, il s'arrêta devant l'homme.

_ Tu veux quoi, grogna-t-il.

_ Harry, mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas vers moi", Logan sentit les os à l'intérieur de lui se compresser, il tomba à genoux." Alors c'est plus facile de te blesser de m'avoir remplacer, je sais que tu ne lui diras jamais rien."

Logan se releva vers le vieil homme, malgré ses douleurs, et lui envoya un coup de poing mais Magneto le repoussa et continua à le presser comme un citron. Quand bientôt du sang coula des lèvres du brun, il le lâcha et s'en alla. Humilié, l'amant actuel d'Harry se releva et cracha du sang au sol, laissant son corps le soigner. Se promettant qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger, il partit vers la maison prêtée aux X-men, une rage sourde bouillonnant dans ses veines.

Pop

Les équipes du Professeur Xavier s'en étaient allés depuis plusieurs jours. Les plus jeunes étaient restés et aidaient Harry dans l'organisation du refuge, les courses, le ménage, etc... De nouvelles personnes avaient joint Harry pour pouvoir vivre dans son sanctuaire. Il avait fait construire par des elfes deux nouvelles maisons à l'abri des regards. Il avait eu quelques nouvelles de Logan et Erik par des élèves qui parlaient entre eux. Il avait aussi reçu un appel du groupe pharmaceutique et ceux-ci envoyaient un de leur chef de projet.

Le brun avait été surpris qu'on lui envoie quelqu'un, il avait juste voulu renvoyer l'homme qu'il prenait pour un charlatan. Enfin, le groupe DTDM le dérangeait un peu, cette idée de rendre les mutants normaux, il trouvait cela révoltant. Ces gens se servaient de l'atmosphère de panique pour attirer le plus de mutants possible. Le pire était sans doute que cela fonctionnait car il y avait de plus en plus de mutants atteints par la folie. Il avait rendez-vous avec un certain William Striker, le lendemain.

Lorsqu'une voiture se gara devant la barrière magique, Harry attendait déjà. Un homme à l'air austère en sortit avec une femme asiatique. Harry sortit pour les saluer, il leur sourit gentiment mais ne laissa entrer que l'homme et préféra laisser sa garde du corps hors de son refuge. Il serra la main de l'homme et l'invita dans son restaurant où se trouvaient quelques jeunes qui discutaient devant des gâteaux et un café. Il invita l'homme dans son bureau.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir été obliger de laisser votre employée dehors mais nous sommes contre la violence ici et la laisser rentrer, montrerait une mauvaise image de mon établissement.

_ Bien sûr, Mr Potter.

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, Monsieur Striker, l'homme hocha la tête mais ne lui retourna pas la faveur.

_ Je vais aller droit au but. Les mutants sont devenus une menace et ce remède est une bénédiction.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir produit de prime abord ? Vous n'aimez pas les mutants, n'est-ce pas. Ce n'était pas une question.

_ Voyez-vous, Harry, ces mutants sont un développement de la race humaine et je préfère les éradiquer avant qu'ils ne le fassent pour nous.

_ Je trouve cela abominable ! cria Harry, choqué. Certains sont des enfants, pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils voudraient vous tuer !

_ Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, Monsieur Potter, dit l'homme. Mais souvent comme Lui.

Harry se leva brusquement de son siège. L'homme le connaissait, pourtant il n'y avait rien de magique en lui, il l'aurait sentit. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ? Il se rassit doucement, toute lueur chaleureuse avait quitté son regard.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Ah, vous êtes moins accueillant tout à coup.

_ Vous venez de me rappeler un monde que je fuis. Etes-vous venu me chercher ?

_ Non, je suis venu vous demander de nous donner les mutants de votre refuge, nous savons que les élèves et professeurs des Instituts Charles Xavier sont ici.

_ Je suis un sorcier, pensez-vous que je vais gentiment vous donner une autre race parce que vous avez peur ? C'est pour cela que les sorciers n'ont jamais fait leur coming-out ! Les moldus sont tellement cruels !

_ Pourtant vous les protégez, asséna l'homme. Les mutants sont des moldus, il y a aussi des humains sans pouvoir et mutation mais vous les acceptez...

_ Aucun d'eux n'a montré d'hostilité. Ils acceptent les mutants sans problème.

_ Mais vous ne vous êtes pas présenté.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit, vous devez sans doute le savoir, l'homme sourit.

_ Puis-je vous poser une question ?" Harry acquiesça." Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vieilli ?

_ Je suis béni par la Magie pour l'avoir sauver.

_ Bien sûr, sourit l'homme. Aidez-nous alors.

_ Nous ?

_ Votre peuple et "nous" les moldus.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Le peuple sorcier nous a aidé à fabriquer ce remède, ils détestent les mutants encore plus que les moldus, alors ils nous ont apporté leur aide...

Le brun en resta coï, la population sorcière ne pouvait être aussi rétrograde. Après Voldemort qui voulait détruire les humains, voilà que maintenant, ils se prêtaient au génocide mutant. Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils se cachaient derrière les moldus pour faire cela. Cette histoire était vraiment affreuse et une chose lui disait que ce remède était juste le joli emballage de quelque chose d'horrible. Les sorciers étaient entrés dans un projet plus fort qu'eux, il ne savait pas comment cela allait finir mais ça finirait mal.

_ Restez ici, je repars avec vous, il faut bien que je vois ce projet de mes propres yeux. J'ai étudié dans la meilleur école de magie et près des meilleurs professeurs, la bénédiction de la magie est un petit plus. Je pourrais vous aider.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, monsieur Potter.

_ Mais personne ne touche à mon sanctuaire, dit l'homme.

Il sortit de son bureau et se transforma en sorcier, il plaça un sort pour empêcher l'homme de sortir. Le brun descendit bien vite chargé d'un simple sac, le même avec lequel il était parti de chez Erik, son sac sans fond. Il libéra l'homme et partit avec lui, il tendit une lettre à un élève de l'Institut pour le professeur : il avait une affaire à régler.

Pop

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai voulu mettre un peu de suspense mais je ne pense pas avoir réussi...


	6. Chapter 6

Vivre

Chers lecteurs, pardonner mon retard mais j'avais un examens important ce mois-ci. Je remercie Shinigami's bride, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, aiser pour les créatures, , mis en favoris ou/et suivent cette histoire. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

PS : Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 6

Le trajet n'avait duré que quelques heures, ils avaient pris un hélicoptère militaire vers une base dans le nord des Etats-Unis. Harry avait noté mentalement tout ce qu'il pouvait, retenant le plus de chose qu'il pouvait. L'homme, Stryker, semblait hermétique à son charme ais Harry ne se décourageait et avait un bon nombre de créature dans sa manche. L'homme était froid et sans pitié, il parlait des mutants comme d'une sous-espèce qui méritait soit d'être tuer soit d'être utiliser comme objet en fonction de leur pouvoir. Il raconta l'unité spéciale de mutant qu'il avait créer, il y a quelques années mais il avait été obliger de les libérer suite aux loi en faveurs des mutants. Harry posa le plus souvent des questions sur les sorciers présents dans leurs base et à sa surprise, il y avait des sorciers du monde entiers, et peu de sorciers anglais. Heureusement pour eux, il espérait que la guerre leur ai mis du plomb dans la tête. Tous ses morts n'aurait pas été vains. Les sorciers anglais présents devaient être des sang-purs toujours à l'affût du pouvoir.

Stryker observait le sorcier brun depuis qu'il l'avait récupérer, il savait que le brun n'adhérait pas à ses objectifs. D'après ses congénères, le sorcier était un grand homme avec des valeurs, il faudrait une sérieuse raison, avec des arguments, des preuves, pour le convaincre à participer à un meurtre de masse. Le brun était, aussi fascinant et semblait cacher sous une tonne de douceur et de flirt, un esprit affûté et sans aucun doute le goût de la violence. Il garderait bien le sorcier sous sa main, si il était aussi puisant qu'on le disait, il pourrait l'aider à soumettre les sorcier par la suite et les tuer peut être, il ne savait pas encore.

A son entrée, de nombreuses personnes vinrent à leur rencontre pour serrer la main du brun. Certain s'extasièrent sur son apparence inchangée, ses exploits passé. Ils lui posèrent des questions sur ses sa disparition, ce qu'il avait fait pendant toute ses années. Ils leurs sourit doucement et se laissa guider par eux à l'intérieur. Le Colonel William Stryker le tira bientôt au loin pour lui faire visiter le complexe.

_ Ce complexe s'étant en sous-terrain. Le rez de chaussé est et les étages supérieur sont des chambres, bureaux et réfectoires. Ils y a trois étages inférieur qui sont les laboratoires. Nous y avons des cobayes volontaires.

_ Vraiment, demanda Harry. Certains mutants acceptent votre causes ?

_ Oui, dit l'homme, certains on la jugeote de comprendre le danger qu'ils représentent eux-même.

Ils continuèrent la visite et Stryker le mena bientôt à sa chambre. Un petit espace froid doté d'un lit et d'une armoire. On aurait dit une prison.

_ Estimez-vous heureux, les autres sorciers on un dortoirs commun. Mais comme vous êtes spécial, vous avez le grand luxe.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire forcé avant de refermer la porte. Il s'assit sur le lit, réfléchissant à ses prochains plans. Il allait observer ce qui se passait ici. S'infiltrer dans les labos et le détruire. Les mutants n'était pas des monstres mais on dirait que les sorciers et les humains-ci.

Pop

Il y avait vraiment des mutants avec des dons dégueulasses. Logan essuyant le sang qui lui était sortit par tout les orifices. Il attrapa l'homme au sol et le traîna jusqu'à Diablo qui disparut avec. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de fois qu'il faisait cela. Assommé un mutant et laissé Diablo l'emmener. Il était fatigué, tout les X-men étaient fatigués, il avait envie de revoir Harry. Son cœur sembla battre plus fort en pensant au brun. Il savait qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux du brun, et c'était différent de ce qu'il avait déjà ressentit avec Kayla ou Jean. C'était plus fort, Harry l'attirait immanquablement, il avait ce petit quelque chose qui le faisait succomber. Grognant devant ses pensées qu'ils caractérisait de pensée de femelle sentimentale, il repartit à la recherches de mutants à mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Pop

Harry se dirigeait vers le réfectoire, mais il fut arrêter par un homme qui lui semblait familier. Un blond de tailles moyenne au yeux gris, il devait avoir la trente quarantaine et lui souriait.

_ Ravi de te revoir Potter, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis la Bataille Finale.

_ Smith, dit Harry en le reconnaissant. Tu n'y étais pas je crois.

Même si le Poufsouffle avait été dans l'Armée de Dumbledor, Harry ne l'avait jamais aimé, il était d'une arrogance et posant toujours es questions indiscrètes. Un vrai parasite et sa présence ici le démontrait bien.

_ Qui sont les autres sorciers anglais présent ?

_ Pourquoi te répondrais-je, ne viens-tu pas juste de m'éconduire...

_ Tu parles toujours de chose que tu ne connais pas. J'essaie de mener la conversation sur un sujet où ne te planteras sûrement pas, lui sourit le brun.

_ Bien sûr, répliqua aigrement le blond. Alors comment se fait-il que tu n'ai pas vieilli ?

_ Alors comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas changé ?

_ D'accord Potter, nous sommes trois, maintenant quatre avec toi. Graham Montague, un serpentard plus âgé ainsi que Kathy Bell, tu dois la connaître un gryffondor de l'équique de Quidditch comme toi et moi.

_ Kathy, dit le brun surpris.

_ Oui. Allons les voir.

Il se laissa emmener encore fois. Il arriva à une table ou se trouvait de nombreuses personnes. Il reconnut Kathy malgré les années passée, il lui sourit et celle-ci ne lui fit qu'un pauvre sourire. Il alla vers elle, abandonnant Zacharias quifit un geste pour le retenir qu'il ignora. IL s'assit près d'elle.

_ Je n'aurait jamais penser te revoir dans ses conditions.

_ Il faut une grande catastrophe pour te faire sortir de ta cachette on dirait.

_ Quelle catastrophe ?

_ Ces abominations détruisent tout et te voilà pou nous sauver, rit-elle toute seule.

_ Je ne suis pas venu, on est venu me chercher.

_ Car on a besoin de toi...

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui mais parlons affaires demain, ce soir mangeons à ta venue, dit-elle en levant son verre de whisky pur-feu.

Pop

Les élèves de l'Institut ramenèrent la lettre au professeur à l'heure du dîner. S'amusant, ils avaient oublier de lui amener. Les réprimandant, il prit la lettre. Le courrier était court, aucune précision d'où, il état aller. Juste qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler, une chose qu'il devait aller vérifier. Il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave. Les élèves lui avaient dit qu'il était partit avec quelqu'un, peut être était-ce un problème d'ordre personnelle.

Pop

Le lendemain, Harry se prépara vite et partit rejoindre Katy, il allait savoir pourquoi on avait sois disant besoin de lui. Cependant, se fut le Colonel Sryker qui frappa à sa porte ce matin là. Ils se saluèrent et Harry le suivit à travers les locaux. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre dans les laboratoire.

_ Ici les chercheurs sont humains et sorciers.

_ Il n'y a pas de mutants ?

_ Non, les mutants sont autre-part... Nous travaillons sur un remède pour effacer définitivement le gêne mutant.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas déjà trouver ?

_ Non, nous avons trouver autre chose... Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous avons besoin de magie.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui nous avons besoin de magie. Nous vous cherchions depuis un moment et c'est le hasard ou le destin qui nous a mené à vous. Nous avons besoin d'une source de magie.

_ Il en existe des millions, tout éléments à un cœur magique.

_ Non, nous avons besoins d un sorcier très puissant. Et d'après vos congénères vous êtes le sorciers le plus puissant. Hier encore, ils sont venus me voir pour me dire que vous dépassiez l'imagination, que votre magie était tel que votre vieillissement en était plus que ralentit.

_ Ah ça c'est..., l'homme le coupa d'un geste.

_ Votre magie pourrait nous aider à régler le problèmes des mutants.

_ Je suis désolé mais vous donner ma magie c'est impossible.

_ On veut juste quelques échantillons.

_ Vous vous entendez parlez, se hérissa Harry. C'est de moi qu'on parle je ne suis pas une batterie ou quelconque sujet d'expérience. Prendre, utiliser la magie de quelqu'un c'est un acte trop intime pour que vous le cède. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous en ferez !

Il sortit de la pièce et partit vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à 'intérieur, il fut curieux et tapa sur le bouton pour le pour le dernier étage inférieur. Il y pénétra c'était une prison, il y avait de nombreuses cellules, les gens à l'intérieur n'y faisait rien, certains étaient juste debout, d'autres assis, coucher ou n'importe quelles positions mais ne faisait rien, leur regards étaient perdus dans le vides. Ils étaient juste là. Harry essaya de secoua l'un qui était près des barreaux mais ce dernier ne sembla rien sentir. Comme autre part. Harry lui pinça violemment le bras, mais l'homme n'eut aucune réaction. Le brun ne comprenait rien, il retourna dans l'ascenseur pour aller au second étage inférieur, de plus en plus de questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Au cet étage, il y avait des scientifiques et ces personnes qui ne semblait plus posséder d'esprit. En face d'une vitre, Harry regarda un femme injecter une solution inconnue à une femme inerte. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, pas même quand des hommes en uniformes militaires vinrent la chercher. Elle les suivit docilement. Était-ce un mutant, un sort ou un potion qui rendait ces gens ainsi ? Qu'allait-il faire de cette femme ?

Le brun se retourna avec l'intention de retourner dans le bureau de Stryker. Il voulait des éclaircissement.

Pop

Dans l'antre de Magneto, Hank était en face e nombreuses éprouvettes. Jean était à ses côtés essayant d'aider la créature bleu. Un mutants scientifiques de Magneto les aidait aussi mais il était en face d'un mur.

_ Cet élément inconnu dans le corps des mutants infecte tout. On le trouve, dans le sang, l'urine, l'ADN, les ongles, la peau... en bref partout !

_ Vous êtes sûr que c'est ça, dit le laquais de Magneto.

_ Je n'ai rien dit.

_ Bien, j'ai eu du mal à l'extraire, on dirait qu'il est doué d'une conscience. Il veut à tout prix rester dans son contenant.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est, demanda l'autre homme, Hank grogna.

_ Cet inconnu est bizarre, il y en a dans chacun des mutants il est identique mais je dirais qu'il a été prélever chez différentes sources.

_ Tu pourrais nous dire c'est quoi la source ?

_ C'est humain mais pas mutant.

_ Je te suis pas, intervint Jean.

_ C'est humain mais pas un humain normal, mais ce n'est pas un mutant non plus.

Pop

Un porte claqua contre le mur. Harry rentra dans le bureau de Stryker et Kathy s'y trouvait souriante doucement, le regard rêveur. Elle montra la chaise à ses côtés et Harry s'y assit. Stryker voulut parler mais elle le coupa d'un mouvement. Il s'assit au fond de son fauteuil laissant la femme parler.

_ Sais-tu ce qui arrives à un sorcier ayant le gène actif mutant ?

_ Il change ?

_ Non, Harry, il meurt.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux surpris, le gène mutants tuait les sorciers. Il allait parler mais elle ne lu laissa pas le temps.

_ Le gène mutant entre en conflit avec la magie jusqu'à ce que le porteur perde le contrôle de sa magie et de son don mutant. Il faut détruire ce gène ainsi qu tout ses porteurs, son visage semblait perdre peu à peu son calme pour passer à une expression plus démente. Et tu sais comment éradiquer un race Harry. On les monte les uns contre les autres.

_ C'est à cause de vous ses mutants fous ?

_ Oui et nous en voulons encore plus mais les sorciers ici commencent à fatiguer, leur pouvoir faiblit, ils ont besoin d'une pause et nous n'avons pas le temps.

_ Tu pense vraiment que je vais accepter ça, s'écria Harry. Que tu m'utilise pour tuer tout ses gens.

_ Mais tu n'as plus le choix, quand tu as accepter de venir c'était un oui pour tout.

_ Tu es folle Kathy, je pars, se leva-t-il.

La femme sortit sa baguette et lui lança un Stupefix, il évita le premier et sortit sa baguette lui lança un expelliarmus.

_ Arrêtes Kathy, je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, hurla la femme. Ce gène tueras tous comme il a tuer ma fille.

Sous le choque, un sort de découpe toucha Harry au bras. Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende Stryker surgit derrière lui et lui frappa le poignet faisant tomber sa baguette. Harry le repoussa d'un expelliarmus sans baguette mais ne pu stopper le stupefix qu'il reçut de Kathy. Elle s'approcha du brun figé et les brillant de vengeance.

_ Je l'ai regarder pendant des mois se battre contre sa magie et le gène mutant, elle n'a eut aucun répit pendant sic mois, j'ai regarder ma fille de neuf ans agoniser, sans pouvoir rien faire. Les médicomages ou les médecins ne pouvaient rien, ils étaient incapables, inutiles, hurla-t-elle. Six mois, Harry, tu sais ce que cela fait de perdre quelqu'un. Maintenant je veux me venger, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un souffre comme moi alors je vais faire disparaître ce gène de la surface de la terre.

Elle lui lança un sort pour l'endormir et se retourna pour ne pas voir les militaires emmener son ancien ami. Son cœur se sera mais sa vengeance aujourd'hui était plus importante. Elle ferma le yeux yeux un moment repensant à sa fille. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Sa petite fille. Morte.

Pop

Désolée pour cette longue attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Vivre

Excusez-moi de mon absence prolongé, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Chapitre 7

« Nous avons un problèmes, tout os sujets d'expérience nous ont échappés. Une fois libérés, tout les mutants sous l'entreprise du sérum créer à base du mutant 143 ne répondaient à aucun ordre. Ils se sont tous défait de leur manipulation mentale et se sont enfuis ou on attaqués, nous avons été obligés d'abattre certain pour nous protéger, il y a une dizaine de soldats morts et blessés. Nous n'avons pas réussie à capturer les mutants enfuis, nous rentrons à la base. »

Le message se coupa et Katy frappa violemment son bureau. Elle ne comprenait pas, son plan avait été parfait, il avait insufflé à tout les mutants la magie la plus pur et puissante existante, cela aurrait du créer des bombes mutantes. Que s'était-t-il passé ? Elle se dirigea vers les labos, d'un pas décidés, voulant une explication immédiate.

_ C'était notre dernière carte que s'est-il passé, je veux comprendre ou nous avons échouer !

_ Madame, dit un scientifique, l'anomalie est sans doute dans l'ADN de notre dernier sujet, dès son arrivé, vous nous avez ordonner de lui pomper sa magie, nous n'avons pas encore fait de test sur lui.

_ Et bien faites-les maintenant.

Elle partit la rage au ventre, avec ses sujets d'expérience enfuies, le rumeur se répandrais que la DTDM n'était qu'un mensonge. Il ne fallait plus s'attendre à ce que les mutants viennent d'eux-même. Remontant au étage supérieur, un nouveau plan se formait déjà dans sa tête. Katy se dirigea vers les quartier de Stryker.

_ Colonel Stryker, j'ai une mission pour vous.

Pop

Le sanctuaire était aussi calme qu'il avait 'habitude de l'être. Les humains et les mutants vivaient en harmonie. Le professeur Xavier cependant était face à un dilemme, Harry avait disparut et il ne le trouvait nul part. C'était comme si il s'était évaporé ou était mort... Son alliance avec Magneto avait plutôt bien fonctionné, en plus d'une semaine, le calme était revenu, les mutants atteints de folies mourraient tous les uns après les autres, enfermés dans les geôles d'Erik. On n'avait rien pu en tirer d'eux, ils avaient ramener les corps aux familles et ils attendaient les rapports de ses équipes, peut-être que les familles des décédés pourraient les éclairés.

LA nuit tomba et tout le monde partit se coucher. Le professeur se réveilla soudainement. Assis sur son lit, il regarda autour de lui avant de poser deux doigt sur sa tête, réveillant tout le monde, humains et mutants.

« Réveillez-vous ! Nous sommes attaqués. »

Pop

Les soldats étaient positionnés tout autour du dôme de protection. Ils attendaient tous le signal que la protection tomberait. Lorsque le signal tomba, ils s'avancèrent d'un même homme en formation d'infiltration. Ils y avaient trois maisons de styles coloniales, ainsi que les chambres du motel, ils se séparèrent et furtivement se dirigèrent vers chaque entrées. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de passer les portes qu'un bruit assourdissant les agressa les déstabilisant. Une voix retentit dans leur tête les obligeant à lâcher leur armes. Tous lâchèrent leur fusils mai certains eurent le reflexes d'attaque et ceux la se firent attaquer par des piques envoyer de la même manière qu'un hérisson. Ils furent obliger de se retirer et se firent attaquer à l'extérieur par d'autres gens. Adultes et adolescents les attaquant. A la fin, ils finirent par être attacher et évanouis.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas les garder ici, dit le professeur Xavier.

_ Nous devrions les ramener là d'où ils viennent. Leur voitures doivent être muni de GPS, dt un humain. Je pense pouvoir trouver une adresse.

_ Merrci, dit le professeur X.

_ Je vous accompagne, dit un mutant. Je vous vous protégerais au cas si il en reste dit un jeune mutants.

_ Nous venons aussi, dit d'autres personnes, humains et mutants.

Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour trouver où était caché les voitures. Ils eurent la chance de rencontrer aucun soldats en chemin. Ce fut chose facile de trouver un adresse. Le professeur appela deux groupes de X-men confirmés pour aller à la base des soldats. En lisant dans les pensées des soldats que c'étaient eux à l'origine des mutants fous, mais ces derniers ne connaissaient pas l'origine de la folie, ils n'étaient que des hommes de mains.

Pop

Kathy était debout devant le lit d'Harry et fumait de rage. Elle avait devant elle, le remède qui aurait sauver sa fille. Harry portait dans son ADN l'alliance parfaite entre le gène mutant et la magie. Elle était en colère de ne pas avoir assez chercher, si elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, elle aurait pu sauver sa fille. Sa colère montait encore et encore. Elle avait détruit tant de vie alors que si elle avait fait bon les chose avant de partir en quête de vengeance, elle aurait pu sauver sa fille. Elle était devenu ce qu'elle avait combattue lorsqu'elle était jeune. Une mage noir à l'origine d'un génocide mutant. Respirant calmement, elle débrancha les perfusions d'Harry avant de partir, il fallait qu'elle parlent a Stryker.

L'homme l'attendait à la porte et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et prit le verre que la jeune femme lui tendit. Elle s'assit à son tour et contempla longuement le liquide ambrée contenu dans son verre. Au bout d'un moment, Stryker la tira de sa rêverie par un toussotement.

_ Avez-vous eu les résultats des analyses d'Harry ?

_ Oui, c'est amusant n'est-ce pas . Nous avons sans faire exprès libérer tout nos pions pour nous retrouver avec l'arme la plus puissante qu'on n'aurait imaginer. Il est mutant et sorcier, il est parfait.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir envie de continuer. Je me rends compte que je me suis trompée. Je n'aurais pas du partir dans cette tuerie. C'étaient fou et complètement inutile, Harry...

_ C'était ?

_ Oui, c'est fini ! Je n'aurais jamais du faire cela !

_ Vous pensez vraiment vous en sortir après tout ces morts, vous avez réussi à faire peur au Etat-Unis ! Nous sommes en guerre civile et maintenant vous abandonnez, cracha-t-il. Non ce n'est pas fini. Les mutants vont tous mourir et les sorciers après. Et votre sauveur sera le bourreau.

Kathy voulut sortir baguette mais le moldu fut plus rapide et lui tira dessus. Il s'approcha de son corps et sol et shoota sa baguette au loin avant de se baisser ver elle.

_ Je vais continuer votre travail et il arrivera à son terme. Vous aller mourir, je ne vous achève pas, comme cela vous aurez le temps de repensez à votre beau travail et mon splendide résultat. Au revoir Madame Bell.

_ Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir contrôlez Harry Potter. Si avec sa magie il était puissant, avec le gêne mutant il doit être invincible. Jamais vous ne l'aurez.

Un éclat de rire méprisant lui répondit mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle attira sa baguette vers elle avant d'appeler un elfe de maison. Il lui avait donner du temps pour qu'elle puisse se perdre dans les remords. Une griffondor ne ferait pas ça, elle ferait autre chose qu'attendre la mort. Kathy Bell ne mourrait pas ainsi, elle se repentirait avant.

Pop

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon absence. J'avais les examens et le travail. Je n'ai pas non plus de nouvel de Shinigami's bride, ma correctrice, je suis vraiment désolée d'avances pour mes erreurs. J'espère que cela vous a plu !


	8. Chapter 8

Vivre

Bonjour, je suis désolée de mon absence prolongé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré mes fautes. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Si le sérum pour commander ne fonctionnait pas sur Harry Potter, il utiliserait la source. Striker n'était pas un idiot il avait entre ses mains le plus puissant mutant qu'il lui avait été donner de rencontrer, il ne lui échapperait pas. Pour le moment, cette base était compromise mais avant il voulait être sur de contrôler parfaitement le mutant. Il emmena Jason, dans la chambre de Potter et le laissa faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, fouiller le cerveau des gens, le brouiller pour permettre le contrôle totale de la personne. Il n'avait jamais failli à sa tâche, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait développé le sérum. Il laissa Jason et Harry dans la même chambre avec agent Oyama pour surveiller l'opération. Il devait rapidement faire évacuer les personnes de la bases, copier et supprimer les donner.

« Que tout les occupants de la base soit évacuer ! L'autodestruction est imminente »

Munis d'une valise, remplis de sérum, il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt où se trouvait les voitures. Il arrêta la voiture devant la base, il ne restait plus que quinze minutes. Il appela Deathstrike pour lui donner les instructions de sortie. Il n'attendit même pas cinq minutes avant de voir Potter, son agent et son fils sortir du bâtiment. Un sourire s'étira bien malgré lui sur son visage, ces trois armes ensemble serait invincible.

_ Potter qu'elle est ta mutation ?

_ Je peux me changer en toute créature mythique ayant appartenu à ce monde.

C'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait. L'homme était encore plus talentueux qu'il ne le pensait. Déjà un nouveau plan se mettait en place dans sa tête. Les trois mutants montèrent dans sa voiture pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la base. Il n'avait pas fait un kilomètre qu'un colère sans nom l'envahi. Ils étaient bloqués. Le petits nombres de personnes qui restaient sur la base étaient bloqué devant lui. C'était extrêmement gênant.

_ Potter ! Changes toi en quelques chose et dégages le passages.

Sans un mot, Harry descendit de la voiture et son corps grandit progressivement en se couvrant de poil brun, un bigfoot. Il était gigantesque. Il se dirigea vers les voiture en marchant. Ses pa faisant trembler la petite route devant eux. « Vite ! » Le hurlement de Striker le fit grogner mais il fit quand même ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Il balança les voitures hors de la chaussée, les occupants hurlaient, des bruits de taules froissés, d'explosions se faisaient entendre. La voie fut rapidement dégager et Striker pu avancer sa voiture. Cependant il comprit bien vite pourquoi les voiture avant lui avait été stopper. Ses soldats étaient retournés et sa voiture à nouveau bloqué. Un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa. Il détestait l'imprévu, Potter avait vraiment tout gâcher. Il avait perdu ses alliés sorciers. Ils avaient fuient comme des lapins après la capture de Potter, ayant peur des représailles de ce dernier sûr que des simples humains ne pourraient le retenir. Puis ses dernières forces armés avaient été envoyés au repère de Potter, sans avoir des nouvelles de la situation de la base. Au moins, il étaient revenus donc cela signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas les mains vides.

Soudain une énorme explosion eu lieu. La terre trembla des débris volait dans le ciel. Merde. La situation avait vraiment dégénérer. Il ordonna à Harry de les transplanner loin d'ici. Le mutant changea à nouveau de forme et se dirigea vers la voiture. Mais avant que quoi que ce soit ai eu le temps de se faire, de nombreuses personnes apparurent de nulle part, ajoutant un peu plus de désordre dans la panique général régnante. Des sorciers étaient apparu.

Pop

Le professeur Xavier et sa compagnie étaient presque arrivé à la base quand des voitures bloquèrent leur chemins, en lisant dans leur pensées, il comprit qu'ils étaient en train d'évacuer la base dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais la situation se gâta quand une énorme créature sortit de nulle part et se mit à balancer les voitures hors du chemins, ce ne fut pas difficile de reconnaître Harry. Mai pourquoi faisait-il ça. En infiltrant ses pensées, le Professeur rencontra à sa grande surprise un de ses anciens élèves, Jason Striker. Bien sûr qui d'autre que William Striker pourrait créer autant de chaos, son envie de destruction de la race mutante n'avait pas de limite.

_ Potter nous devons sortir d'ici ! Faites nous transplaner maintenant.

Les sorciers au alentours arrêtaient tout le monde des sorts volaient dans tout les sens. Le colonel commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Il hurla à nouveau le nom d'Harry mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il ne comprenait pas, avait-il perdu son emprise sur le sorcier. Il se retourna pour regarder son fils à l'arrière de la voiture et ce dernier secouait la tête inlassablement, des gémissements pitoyables s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Il subissait un attaque mentale. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de Potter. Son regard croisa les yeux vert du Mythe et le colonel Stryker se résigna. Il allait mourir.

C'était vraiment pitoyable. Un rire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit les X-men sortirent des voitures de ses soldats. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il n'avait plus de soldat, plus de scientifiques, juste lui, DeathStrike et son fils paraplégique. Sa porte s'ouvrit à toute volé. Des sorciers ou des mutants, il ne savait pas, l'obscurité l'envahit peu à peu mais avant il put voir une main squelettique attrapé son visage tendit qu'une être enveloppé d'une cape rapprocha son visage du sien. Puis il eu comme une vision, il se vit à la guerre, ses compagnon mort, tuer par un homme étrange doté de dons inhumains. L'homme ne craignait pas les balles et un à un tua les hommes de sa compagnie. Lui comme un lâche se cacha sous les cadavres, cependant, il entendait encore le rire sinistre de de l'homme à travers les coups de feu, explosion et hurlement. Une terreur immense l'envahit et peu à peu mais il ne pouvait pas crier, la peur l'étouffait et il se sentait comme aspirer hors de son corps. Puis le trou noir.

Pop

Les sorciers arrêtèrent tout le monde. Tout les humains et mutants furent obliviate. Ils cherchèrent le bigfoot qui avait été vu sur les lieu ainsi que le détraqueur, mais sans succès, ces derniers avait disparut dans la nature. L'explosion de la base leur avait été d'un grande aide, les sorciers ayant participé aux recherches de la DTDM grâce au souvenirs qu'avaient envoyer Kathy Bell avant sa mort à l'aide de son elfe de maison. Il ne restait plus de traces d'elle ni d'Harry potter. L'explosion avait tout fait disparaître. Le monde des sorciers fut en deuil, leur héros jamais retrouvé et maintenant décédé.

Pop

Après avoir tuer Striker, Harry avait disparu dans la forêt. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à faire avec le Monde Magique. Il était retourner à son motel. Les sorciers renverrait les humains et mutants dans la nature une fois leur souvenirs effacés. Harry rentra chez lui. Il ferait profil bas pendant un moment. Le temps que la crise dans lequel le pays se trouvait se calme un peu. Maintenant que la cause des problèmes avait disparu, la situation de guerre civile se calmeraient sans doute après quelques mois.

Pop

Les mutants et humains sous la protections d'Harry se réveillèrent tous dans leurs lit au Sanctuaire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se levèrent comma à leur habitude, chacun vacant à leur occupation. Wolwerine se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Harry, après s'être réveiller dans le salon de la maison que les Xmen occupaient. Il fut très surpris de voir l'homme dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_ Tu avais disparu !

_ Je suis revenu, hier soir.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu tout de suite.

_ J'avais besoin de me reposer. Le problème concernant les mutants fous sont régler.

_ On va voir Chuck.

Harry n'eut même pas à raconter au Professeur ce qu'il s'était passé, l'homme lu dans sa tête et le laissa retourner chez lui. Il avait des informations à transmettre.

Pop

Le temps de la reconstruction des différent instituts, les mutants restèrent au Sanctuaire. De nombreuses personnes participèrent la reconstruction, les humains qui les avaient aider contre les hommes de Striker en avait parler, un mouvement de protection des mutants avait été créer et de nombreuses personnes s'étaient joint à ce combat. Le situation de guerre civile s'arrêta progressivement, il y avait toujours des actes racistes envers les mutants, les blessures de guerre étaient fraîches pour tout le monde.

Le Sanctuaire s'agrandit encore et devint un Institut pour jeunes où on trouvait humains et mutants. C'était un petit pas dans la réconciliation humain et mutant. Magneto à son tour créa aussi, un Institut de ce genre, les hommes qu'importe leurs dons devaient rester souder.

Un et demi plus tard, naissait les Avengers et New York étaient attaqués par des aliens. Le monde pu découvrir qu'il y avait bien pire que les mutants. Des dieux et des extra-terrestres voulait la Terre. Les monstres ne se trouvaient pas sur Terre mais dans l'espace.

Pop

Harry reposait paisiblement contre le torse de son amant. Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient en pleine béatitude. Logan passait distraitement la main sur le dos de son compagnon.

_ Harry...

_ Hum.

_ On m'a proposé de faire partie du projet Avengers, j'ai accepté.

_ Okay.

_ On m'a demandé de te rallier.

_ Nom, je préfère m'occuper de l'Institut.

_ Okay. Harry...

_ Oui, Logan ?

_ Tu veux bien te transformer incube, j'adore tout ce que je peux faire avec ton corps, sa voix était devenu encore plus rauque qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Tu es tellement flexible que je vais te...

Le reste de phrase se perdit à cause du bruit caractéristique de la transformation d' Harry. Le Mythe se retrouva sur le dos avec à califourchon sur lui, son amant arborant un sourire carnassier. Il adorait leur relation, elle n'était jamais ennuyeuse.

Pop

Bonsoir, je m'excuse pour mon absence prolongé et pour cette fin précipité. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en quelques mois. J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Ne soyez pas trop fâché contre moi !

Excusez les fautes d'orthographes et autres oublies de ma part, si ce chapitre est trop affreux, laisser moi un petit message, si il l'est pas, laisser aussi un commentaire. Merci de m'avoir lu !

Bien ceci est la fin de cette crossover, je cherche encore quelle sera la prochaine. Je pense à une croosover Harry Potter/ Hannibal (série)

Harry Potter/ Junjou Romantica

Je ne sais pas trop si vous avez des idées, merci de m'aider !


End file.
